The Club
by Anello di Tempesta
Summary: It all started when they heard of the mysterious club, that compromises of all the girls in NamiChuu. When Tsuna and co. started to investigate, imagine their surprise to see the members of the club, holding an auction for doujins w/ them as characters!
1. Surprises

A/N: Back with another KHR story...Well, me and my best friend came up with this story earlier...we were so bored and we have nothing to do during class so she suggested we make a KHR story. First we doodled then we remembered about the doujins that we needed to download and *poof* the Plot came. Sorry I know it's weird but, hey we were really bored.

warnings: boyxboy

disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR

* * *

**Surprises**

"Hey, hey did you hear about the new club that's full of girls?"

"Yeah! I heard that all of the girls here in Nami Chuu are members!"

"You mean even the school idol, Sasagawa Kyoko? Whoa. Do you think we can join?"

"I don't think so, I heard that it's exclusive for girls only."

" Too bad."

Rumors have been spreading around the school about this mysterious club full of girls and the head disciplinary prefect, Hibari Kyoya, does not like it. Not one bit. Why? Because it disturbs the peace and harmony in Namimori. It seems that he has to bite these crowding herbivores to death. So walked out of the Reception room and headed towards the gym.

Meanwhile…

"Yo! Tsuna" Yamamoto greeted Tsuna in the classroom.

"Good morning Yamamoto." Tsuna greeted the baseball fanatic with a smile, which made the other occupants of the room turn their heads to the brunette and blush because he looked so cute even the boys tried to stop their incoming nosebleeds.

"Juudaime! Good morning" Gokudera greeted his beloved boss enthusiastically as he ran towards them, totally ignoring Yamamoto.

"Good morning Gokudera-kun"

"Yo! Gokudera."

"You baseball freak I don't need your good morning" And another one-sided argument ensued with Gokudera yelling profanities at the taller teen while the other simply laughed it off. Tsuna simply ignored the two since it's an everyday occurrence so he doesn't need to worry about them.

"Oh yeah! Tsuna did you hear about the mysterious club?" Yamamoto asked when the silver-haired man quiet down.

"Yeah, it seems that it's getting popular these days." Tsuna raised his brow at the sudden question.

"I heard that the club is composed of the whole girls here in Nami Chuu." Gokudera said finally calming down.

"Yes. That's the one apparently I heard that Hibari is heading towards their club room to discipline them, since he thinks that they are disturbing the discipline of the school." Yamamoto said "Oh and Tsuna, did you hear? Sasagawa is a member there too!"

"Okay, so Hibari-san is going to the club that Kyoko-chan joined to discipline them." Tsuna said calmly while Yamamoto and Gokudera stared at him. '_Did you hear what you just said?'_

Tsuna looked at them until something clicked.

HIBARI-SAN IS GOING TO BEAT UP KYOKO-CHAN AND THE OTHERS!

Tsuna was mortified he grabbed Yamamoto and Gokudera and headed towards the gym where he saw Hibari standing in front of the gym door.

"Wait Hibari-san!" Tsuna screamed fearing that he might be too late. Hibari simply looked at him and opened the door.

Tsuna ran as fast as his little legs could carry him and his friends. When he reached Hibari, he didn't notice that the prefect was frozen and started his ranting.

"Hibari-san, please don't bite the girls to death, because I'm sure that they didn't do any-" Tsuna stopped and looked at where Hibari is looking what he saw was definitely shocking.

"Whoa, Tsuna you really should join the Track team…hmm, what's wrong Tsuna" Yamamoto waved his hand in front of Tsuna, but didn't get any reply.

"B-b-baseball idiot lo-lo-look over t-there…" Gokudera pointed with shaky fingers to where Tsuna and Hibari were staring. It was unbelievable.

There was an auction happening inside the gym, where all girls were squealing while shouting their bids. Hana Kurokawa is standing at the center of the stage holding a book. Wait is that a doujin? With Hibari and Tsuna on the cover?WTH!

Kyoko, spotted the group by the door and waved at them, giggling. The other girls seemed to notice them as well and temporarily stopped the auction. They rushed towards Tsuna and asked him a LOT of questions.

"Do you like Hibari-san?"

"Who do you think is better for you Hibari or Mukuro?"

"Do you think Gokudera likes you?"

"Who do you prefer to ravish you?"

Tsuna simply stood there in the middle of the girls, gaping since he does not know what these girls are talking about.

* * *

A/N: there!...please RxR


	2. Pairings

A/N: Thank you for the faves and story alerts! i really appreciate it!

thank you for the reviews: doremishine itsuko, Kichou, Dremagon, stormypeach1396 and Hatsuka-chan (No squealing is not a bad thing. I do it too.)

disclaimer: I do not own KHR

warning: BL

* * *

Pairings

The girls kept on bombarding Tsuna with their questions completely ignoring the fact that Tsuna is turning white because of the girls hogging him. Poor Tsuna.

"Why are you Herbivores crowding. Stop it. Or I'll bite you to death." Hibari glared at them with pure distaste. And wait is he jealous?

Hibari thought that the girls would cower in fear and back off, but boy was he wrong. The girls started squealing, some were even getting the nosebleeds.

"Don't worry Hibari-san we all know that he's yours!" Some random girl shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about! Tsuna belongs to Mukuro!" another shouted.

"Shut the hell up you freaks. He should be with Gokudera, because they are so compatible to each other!" another girl intervened

"No Gokudera should be with Yamamoto!"

"Tsuna and Yamamoto FTW!"

While the girls are arguing, Tsuna decided to get away. He managed to slip past them as he headed to Gokudera and Yamamoto who watched things unfold from the sidelines. When he glanced back at the girls he could clearly see the dark auras they have. And a heated argument started. He doesn't even know what they are talking about. When he finally reached his friends, he can clearly see Gokudera blushing and Yamamoto smirking.

"Gokudera-kun your face is red. Do you have a fever?" Tsuna asked

"I-I-I-It's nothing Tenth! I'm just feeling a little bit hot today!" Gokudera assured him

"You know Gokudera, what you said just now sounded so wrong." Yamamoto said, still smirking while Gokudera's face turned redder.

Apparently, they both heard what the other girl said about Gokudera ending up with Yamamoto. Gokudera was all happy when someone said that he should end up with his precious Tenth but his happiness was crushed when someone said those accursed words.

"Eh. Yamamoto-kun, I don't think Gokudera-kun said something wrong. His grammar is perfectly fine." Tsuna said his naivety and innocence kicking in.

"The Tenth is right baseball freak! You're just crazy." Gokudera said turning away. Of course he understood what Yamamoto meant earlier, but decided to ignore him.

"Crazy for you." Yamamoto whispered to Gokudera's ear making the other involuntarily shiver.

"Get away from me! YOU IDIOT!" Gokudera screamed while he shoved the other away. Yamamoto just laughed.

Unfortunately, the other occupants of the room heard everything. Yes even Tsuna who stood there mouth agape. Did he hear it right? Or was it just his imagination? All of the girls seemed to have stopped their argument when they heard Yamamoto's revelation.

There was a heavy silence that filled the room until-

"Herbivore, public display of affection is-" Hibari was cut off with the sudden

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" All of the girls screamed. Even Kyoko and Hana squealed.

Poor Hibari was being ignored. He should be feared dammit! He couldn't take it any longer he is really irritated right now. He pulled out his tonfas and said in a dangerously deadly tone.

"IF YOU HERBIVORES WON'T SHUT UP, I WILL BITE YOU TO DEATH." Hibari seethed his tonfas glinting dangerously.

Everyone gulped audibly, afraid to move an inch. They have never seen the prefect to be this pissed. Maybe they have crossed the line.

"Hi-Hibari-san. We're So-Sorry!" The brunette immediately apologized bowing several times. The prefect ignored him but decided to hide his weapons. But his glare still remained on his features.

A few minutes of heavy silence...

"Anyways Tsuna-kun, what are you doing here?" Kyoko asked to lift up the atmosphere.

"Well, it's a long story actually…hahahaha." Tsuna sweatdropped. "So what kind of club is this?"

"You have to figure it out for yourself." Hana interjected "If you people managed to figure it out we'll give you a gift that you'll never forget."

This caught a certain prefect's interest. But he didn't show it; instead he put on a straight face. But Hana knew better she said "All of you can guess what the answer is. You don't really have a deadline so feel free to guess."She glanced at the prefect "But to be fair if you are going to tell me your answer you have to write it down on a piece of paper so that cheating can be avoided."

"hahaha. Sounds interesting I'll join!" Yamamoto said cheerfully

"If the tenth will join, then so will I." Gokudera stated.

"I think I'll join I I'm curious anyways!" Tsuna said smiling.

"…" (you know who this is)

"How about you Hibari?" Hana queried

"hn."

"I'll take that as a yes." Hana sighed. "Anyways we're going to a fortune teller tomorrow. You guys should come too." Hana smirked she's clearly implying something.

"Oh Yeah! I heard that she's good in telling about love." A girl said.

The boys inwardly flinched. They are really curious now.

"So do you guys want to come?"

* * *

A/N: sorry this fic is kind of rushed. Though I hope its good enough because I still haven't started on my Academic paper yet XD I'm such a slacker.

please RxR


	3. Trip to the Fortune Teller part 1

A/N: sorry late update...i think...anyways thanks for the faves and story alerts! :D

thank you for the reviews: bloodtaki2(thank you for trying out this fic and liking it ^^...don't worry there's no rape here XD), Kichou (maybe..maybe not), Hatsuka-chan, assasinatress

disclaimer: i own nothing

_

* * *

Recap:_

_"Anyways we're going to a fortune teller tomorrow. You guys should come too." Hana smirked she's clearly implying something._

_"Oh Yeah! I heard that she's good in telling about love." A girl said._

_The boys inwardly flinched. They are really curious now._

_"So do you guys want to come?"_

* * *

The Trip to the Fortune Teller

"Are you Herbivores planning to skip class?" Hibari Kyoya seethed.

"Of course not, we'll do it after school." Hana reasoned.

"Hmph"

"Oh yeah don't forget that we are going to meet up with the other members." Kyoko reminded.

"Huh? I thought that this club is only for the Namichuu students?" Tsuna asked, confused.

"It's a surprise." Kyoko and the other girls said.

The next day (after school)

"Okay. Now that you're all here, then let's get going." Hana announced.

"I wonder what my fortune would be." Tsuna thought out loud.

"Don't worry Juudaime I'm sure it would be great!" Gokudera assured his beloved boss.

"Ahahaha. I kind of want to know, something about my future lover." Yamamoto said eyeing Gokudera which startled everyone and made Gokudera blush.

"What the Hell are you saying baseball-freak. I'm 100% sure that you'll end up with a rock." Gokudera said, regaining his composure.

"Ouch, Gokudera I'm hurt." Yamamoto said, feigning hurt.

Gokudera shouted more curses at the rain guardian who laughed it off while the others just ignored the two.

A few moments of curses later...

"We're here." Hana stated at last.

"Whew. Now we just have to wait for a few more people." Kyoko said.

"Who are we waiting for anyway?" Tsuna queried.

"Well they're-"

"Hahi! Sorry we're late Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan." A bubbly voice said.

"We'll they're here one more to go." Kyoko giggled

"Wait, don't tell me..." Tsuna gulped, he that voice oh so well...He turned around, mouth agape. What the hell?

"Boss, Good Afternoon." Chrome politely greeted.

"Tsuna-san, Good Afternoon." Haru greeted.

"Eh! The both of you too?" Tsuna pointed, shocked. Haru he can tolerate, but Chrome too? Wait. If Chrome's here doesn't that mean _he's_ here too?

"Kufufufu...You have guessed correctly Tsunayoshi-kun.

"Mu-Mukuro!" Tsuna shouted, as the said mist guardian suddenly materialized beside Chrome.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome chided, lightly.

"You Bastard! What the Hell are you doing here?" Gokudera shouted.

"Maa, Maa...Maybe he wants to know his fortune as well." Yamamoto tried to calm down the raging storm guardian.

"He only came here to harass Juudaime!" Gokudera retorted. Hibari twitched; no one dares to touch his possession.

"Pineapple Herbivore..."Hibari seethed tonfas ready to strike the said illusionist.

"Please stop. We are here to know our fortunes not fight." Hana interjected.

"Yeah." The other girls said simultaneously.

"Why should I listen to you?" Both guardians said.

"uhmm..g-guys, I-I think y-you s-should s-stop too..." The brunette stuttered. This caught their attention.

"kufufufu...If the Vongola says so..."

"hmph."

"Anyways, Uhm...Haru and Chrome, are you two members of Hana's club too?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes!" the two said happily smiling to each other.

"How the Hell did that happen, you two are not even on the same school as us!" Gokudera pointed out.

"Listen here, you monkey, you guys only made that up yourselves and no, this is not a club, and it's more like an organization for us women. This organization is not limited to NamiChuu's students' only all the girls in Namimori are members too, you know? Even Nana-san is a member too; she always buys pictures and doujins from us. She's a regular customer." Hana said.

Then when she realized what she just said to them she immediately slapped her hand on her mouth. 'Crap.'

* * *

A/N: so sorry if the chapter is too short! I still have to update my other story and I have to write my academic long test for tomorrow.

please RxR


	4. Trip to the Fortune Teller part 2

A/N: I thank you all for the faves and story alerts :D

thank you for the reviews: Klutzy-But-Cute(well not really :D), Sayaemogirl(who knows?maybe she reads them with Iemitsu XD and thanks), Hatsuka-chan(well I can totally imagine Nana being a yaoi fangirl and thanks btw), kutiekat671(sort ...well I'm not really a fan of 8059(since I'm more of a 5927 fan) but yeah they're cute together.)

disclaimer: i do not own KHR

* * *

_Recap:_

_"How the Hell did that happen, you two are not even on the same school as us!" Gokudera pointed out._

_"Listen here, you monkey, you guys only made that up yourselves and no, this is not a club, and it's more like an organization for us women. This organization is not limited to NamiChuu's students' only all the girls in Namimori are members too, you know? Even Nana-san is a member too; she always buys pictures and doujins from us. She's a regular customer." Hana said._

_Then when she realized what she just said to them she immediately slapped her hand on her mouth. 'Crap.'_

* * *

The Club chapter 4

Trip to the Fortune Teller part 2

"Wait don't tell me, even my mom is a part of this?" Tsuna asked, he definitely needs some answers.

"Yes." Hana sighed. There's no escaping it now.

"Don't worry Juudaime! I'm sure Nana-san has her own reasons." Gokudera assured his beloved boss "But good thing my sister is not a part of this, she's pretty creepy sometimes."

"A part of what?"

"I said good thing you're not pa- wait, what?" Gokudera turned only to be faced by Bianchi. Good thing she wore her goggles today.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here, because I'm a member too you know. Oh by the way it seems that Maman won't be able to make it today since she's taking care of the kids, she said have fun though." Bianchi said.

"Oh well that's too bad. We'll just have to bring her a souvenir then." Hana stated as she pulled out a camera from her bag.

"Oi! Sawada come over here." Hana called

"Eh? What is it?" Tsuna asked going over to Hana.

Suddenly Hana pushed Tsuna towards Hibari who caught Tsuna gracefully. –SNAP- Hana suddenly took a picture of them HUGGING each other, well more like Tsuna clinging onto Hibari's neck, while Hibari's arms are wrapped over the brunette's waist to support him. That is such a suggestive position.

Everybody was stunned at the scene that was displayed before them. 'WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?'

A certain illusionist was not happy and so, he walked towards Hibari and Tsuna, his dark aura startling them, more like Tsuna, Hibari merely glared at the man.

Mukuro suddenly pulled Tsuna out of Hibari's grasp then KISSED him on the cheek! –SNAP- Of course Hana wouldn't let that one pass. IT WAS A ONCE IN A LIFETIME SCENE.

Everyone gasped as a certain prefect emitted a murderous aura, and glared at Mukuro. If only looks could kill.

Tsuna was too shocked at the sudden turn of events that he just stood there pale as a paper, until.

Gokudera was the first to recover from the shock "YOU BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU DO-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA" All, I mean ALL of the girls squealed, they just witnessed a rare occurrence of Public Display of Affection between the two top pairings of their dreams.

"SHUT UP YOU ANNOYING WOMEN! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THEY ARE SEXUALLY HARASSING JUUDAIME?" Gokudera shouted. Too bad his complaints were ignored since the girls were all focused on the trio.

"WHY YOU-" Gokudera was cut off when Yamamoto held his chin up to meet his eyes and what happened next, shocked Gokudera. Unfortunately for them the girls also saw what Yamamoto did and got an instant nosebleed. Good thing Hana caught that on time.

Gokudera just stood there, dumbfounded. "WHAT THE FUCK? WHO GAVE YOU THE PERMISSION TO KISS ME?" Gokudera, raged he's really beyond pissed off right now.

"Well, I thought that if I kissed you, you would tone down." Yamamoto reasoned.

Gokudera's whole body turned red. The girls and Yamamoto found his reaction quite cute actually. Gokudera didn't know what to say, he was speechless.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Arghh you-you-you make me feel so argghhhhh..." Gokudera stormed off, heading inside the store first.

This startled Tsuna and he decided to go inside as well, while the others just followed him. The room's interior is covered with dark violet sheets, there were mini Styrofoam stars hanging from the ceiling and there's another door in front of which seemed to be the place where in their fortunes will be told. It seems that Gokudera went in first, so the others decided to wait and sit on the waiting chairs.

After a few minutes of waiting, Gokudera finally emerged from the room, he looked pale and he was muttering something along the lines of "It can't be...I mean there's no way that I'll..."

When he saw Tsuna looking worriedly at him, he approached him and said. "Juudaime, don't go in there. I assure you, she's a fake." Gokudera pleaded.

"Eh? Why Gokudera-kun, what did she say?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera first hesitated but then he can't disobey his boss right? He then whispered to Tsuna what the old lady said. After hearing those words, Tsuna was shocked, but then again it's sort of true. He faced Gokudera and said "Gokudera-kun, sorry to break this to you, but I kinda think she's right." He finally said at last.

Gokudera was heartbroken, why oh why must that happen to him? He didn't do anything wrong to receive such punishment, well maybe he did commit some notorious acts in the past but this is unfair.

"THERE'S NO WAY I WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH A BASEBALL IDIOT LIKE HIM!"

Tsuna watched his right-hand man suffer as he walked towards the door. 'I wonder what my fortune would be?'

* * *

A/N: here's the not-so long awaited chapter XD...hope you liked it

please RxR

**notice: I won't update, until thursday next week. well because I have many projects to do, and I'm sick, so yeah. I'm so very sorry**


	5. Trip to the Fortune Teller part 3

A/N: I would like to say. I AM SO VERY SORRY, because yeah well as I've said in the last chap I was sick and I have may reports to pass...But anyways, thank you for all the faves and story alerts! :)

thank you for the reviews: Hatsuka-chan(yes even Bianchi XD,well more like the whole female population actually...yeah I also feel bad for the two), bloodtaki2(It's okay, well that's because lately most of the fics and doujins that I see are all either 1827/6927. Well, I am a fan of 5927 but sadly I can't seem to write about it, oh the irony.), makedi (you will find that out in this chapter XD), , Kichou, PSCI

disclaimer: I own nothing, except myself XD

* * *

_Recap:_

_Gokudera was heartbroken, why oh why must that happen to him? He didn't do anything wrong to receive such punishment, well maybe he did commit some notorious acts in the past but this is unfair._

_"THERE'S NO WAY I WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH A BASEBALL IDIOT LIKE HIM!"_

_Tsuna watched his right-hand man suffer as he walked towards the door. 'I wonder what my fortune would be?'_

* * *

Trip to the Fortune Teller part 3

The room was dimly lit because of 4 huge candles standing on every corner of the room. There was a woman sitting in the middle waiting for him. Tsuna nervously sat in front of her. Her face was covered with a black veil so that you could not see her eyes; she looked like she was expecting him when he saw her lips twitch to a smirk. Tsuna gulped something bad is going to happen.

"Uhhh... Good Morning, I would like to-" Tsuna was cut off when the woman said

"Sawada Tsunayoshi , I know what you want to know."

"Ehh? How did you know?" Tsuna was caught off guard so she really is a true fortune teller. She knows that he wanted to ask her about-

"You want to know something about your love life." yes he wanted to know if he's going to be the boss. Wait, what?

"Wait, no! That's not what I want to know!" Tsuna denied, blushing madly.

"That's what you say, but deep inside I know that you are pretty curious yourself." The woman said bluntly.

"No! I want to know if I'm still part of the mafia!" Tsuna wailed.

"Okay, I will answer that-" Tsuna was relieved "but of course I'll still tell you your future love life." The woman smirked when Tsuna blushed like a tomato.

"HIIEEEEEEE!"

"No, you're not a _part_ of the mafia." Tsuna sighed, happily. "You're the _boss_ of it." Tsuna almost fainted. So he never got away from his fate after all, and he's a boss for pete's sake!

"You are very influential, I must say you are pretty happy so don't be sad now." The woman stated, comforting Tsuna.

"Okay." Tsuna mumbled. Well at least he's happy, right?

"Anyways, now about your love life..." The woman leaned as Tsuna visibly flinched. 'Oh no...'

"My, my, it seems that you have an interesting love life, young man..." The woman chuckled as Tsuna turned red.

"Ehhhh? Wha-why?" Tsuna asked, perplexed.

"Okay, first your lover is a boy that you know very well. Secondly, you should wear a dress more often, it would suit you. And lastly, whatever you do, do not forget to use LUBRICATION or else it would hurt. HARD." The woman said, emphasizing the appropriate words.

It took a few moments for Tsuna to realize what the woman meant until-

"EHHHHHHHH! I didn't end up with Kyoko-chan? What's more, I ended up with a guy? And why do I have to wear a dress? I'm a guy! And what the heck do I need the lubrication for?" Tsuna ranted.

The woman is quite amused at Tsuna's reactions, she had never seen this kind of customer, well the other hot-headed guy earlier is also amusing, but this one is a lot cuter.

"You do know that you don't love her in that kind of way." This made Tsuna flinch, that was sort of true, but he can't help it. "And you're obviously happy with your lover."

"The reason that you have to wear a dress more often, because it suits you more, don't worry even if you don't want to wear a dress there are times that will require you to wear one." The woman wore a smug smile on her face, while Tsuna face-palmed. Why, oh, why is he this unfortunate?

"You will need Lubrication, because your lover seems to be the sadistic type." Tsuna paled, what is his future self thinking? "Well, you might be shocked but the future you seem to be enjoying it. You may not know it yet, but you like it when he's rough with you." 'What the Hell?'

Tsuna was rendered speechless, what is up with his messed up love life? He couldn't help but feel more embarrassed as the woman simply smirked at him. Its official, people really love to see him in his miserable state. But a new question popped in his mind.

"Well who's my future lover then?"

"Hmm...You still don't know? I thought I dropped a lot of hints for you to deduct, but I guess you're too dense for that."

Tsuna waited for the woman's answer, every second that passed by made him more curious.

"Your lover is someone named Hibari Kyoya." The woman said, as a matter of fact.

Oh so his lover, really is someone that he knows very well. Tsuna smiled, until it hit him. His future lover is his cloud guardian? _The_ Hibari Kyoya?

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You may now go, its okay I know it's shocking but you should've seen that one coming." The woman said as she led Tsuna to the door.

When Tsuna was outside, everyone's eyes were on him they were wondering why Tsuna is so red. Hibari approached him and tried to ask if he was okay, but Tsuna saw him, screamed "HIIEEEE!" and ran away from him as far as possible.

Hibari can only think of what the hell happened inside the room.

* * *

A/N: this is a freakishly short chapter. I am so sorry. but, I MIGHT, just might update tomorrow if I have time.

please RxR :)


	6. Trip to the Fortune Teller part 4

A/N: okay here's the promised chapter! and I'm proud to say that I'm back! \(^o^)/ mainly because I finished all of the reports but sadly they were all deleted. (see my other other story: why me? chap. 7 to know the details) damn. I can only use my iPod. D:

anyways, thank you for all the faves and story alerts.

thank you for the reviews: xXxLoveLessVampirexXx, Ootori Haruhi, Hatsuka-chan, KairiHanazawa18, Kichou

disclaimer: I own nothing :P

* * *

Trip to the Fortune Teller 4

Tsuna and Gokudera situated themselves at the farthest part of the room. You can actually see the both of them depressed. Hibari merely raised an eyebrow at their antics, while Yamamoto just laughed it off thinking that it's just another game.

Meanwhile with Tsuna and Gokudera…

"Gokudera-kun, what should I do?" Tsuna asked, he still can't get over the fact that his future lover is the sadistic prefect, ending up with a guy is acceptable but why him?

"Juudaime, do you want me to blow him up?" Gokudera whipped out a few sticks of dynamite, his suggestion and the tone of his voice sounded convincing if it wasn't for the fact that his face is still red.

"Gokudera-kun, before you do that I suggest you stop blushing first." Tsuna stated while his right-hand man blushed more.

"I'm so sorry…It's just that my fortune is unbelievable. I only wanted to know if I'll become your official right-hand man in the future but that old hag told me that I should hang out with the baseball freak more often." Gokudera ranted.

"I know how you feel…What do you think will become of us now?" Tsuna whined.

"I don't know, tenth, but I'm sure that I will never look at the baseball freak the same way ever again." Gokudera stated dejectedly.

"Same here with Hibari-san, I think I won't be able to look at him straight in the eyes anymore." Tsuna sighed.

Back to the others…

Yamamoto was about to head towards the door but a certain prefect stopped him.

"Herbivore, in case you have forgotten I'm standing here in front." Hibari said.

"Hibari, I never thought that you're the type of guy to actually believe in these types of things."Yamamoto laughed.

"Kufufufufu…I have to agree with him, you seem to be the type that ignores fortune telling."Mukuro interjected.

"Herbivores, what I want to do are none of your business." HIbari seethed, annoyed.

"Kufufufu…Is it because Tsunayoushi-kun tried it?" Mukuro querried.

"…hmph"

While the two guardians are busy arguing Yamamoto took this chance to go inside the room.

"Yo." Yamamoto greeted the woman.

"Ahh..if it isn't Yamamoto Takeshi, do come in and sit." The woman acknowledged.

Yamamoto sat across the lady and then he suddenly became serious and asked "Who will I end up in the future?"

This caught the woman off-guard, she knew that he will ask that, but she never expected him to be this blunt.

"My, so straight-forward now are we? Aren't you going to ask about your baseball career in the future first?"

"Well, at first I thought of asking that too, but after going to the future once it's okay now. Besides, when I saw Gokudera and Tsuna go out, their faces flushed, I assumed that you revealed their future love lifes." Yamamoto can be quite sharp sometimes.

"Ara, you should act like that more often but then again it's none of my business. Anyhow I will answer your question." Yamamoto tensed.

"Actually nothing's really changed at all between you and your lover except for the fact that you will always ask him to have sex with you." The woman smirked as Yamamoto turned pink.

"You should also know that even if he says no to your every action, deep down he really loves it."

"So, that means that I'm happy in the future aren't I?"

"Yes, no doubt about it but be careful though whenever you try to mole-err I mean, wait you get my point. Or else when you do your jobs he'll be limping and then it might be your downfall." The woman warned.

"Oh….okay!" Yamamoto answered cheerfully; well there are plenty more time to do those things anyways.

Yamamoto was about to leave when the woman stopped him. "Aren't you going to ask who your future lover is?"

"Actually, I kind of guessed his real identity already." Yamamoto smiled as he opened the door.

"Well that's new. Now for the next one…"

When Yamamoto closed the door he can feel a murderous aura directed at him.

"Herbivore…I thought I told you that I'm next."

Yamamoto laughed nervously as he tried to get away from the prefect.

* * *

OMAKE

When Gokudera entered the room he was surprised to hear a woman say "Welcome, Gokudera Hayato."

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

"My, what a feisty one, come and have a sit."

"Don't ignore my question, old hag!" The woman twitched at his statement.

"I am the fortune teller, here."

"Che. Like I'll believe that bullshit."

"Do what you want, but I know that you want to ask me something." The woman smirked when she saw Gokudera flinch.

"Fine. Will I become the tenth's official right-hand man in the future?"

"Yes, and you'll also have an amazing lover to accompany you." The woman wore a smug smile on her face when she saw the bomber redden. 'What the fuck?'

"H-Hey I didn't ask you about that!" The ¼ Italian snapped.

"It's my revenge, for calling me an old hag. Anyways, you should really be more open about your feelings. But I guess its okay, since you and that Takeshi guy seems to be having a nice relationship."

Gokudera stared at the woman, trying to process what she just said.

"WHAT THE FUCK! I'll have you know that there's no way in hell that it's possible!" The storm guardian raged.

"Then, care to explain your red face, hmm?" The woman taunted.

Gokudera couldn't take the humiliation anymore so he stormed off the room.

The woman sighed. "Well it's quite obvious that he likes the guy, he's just too dense to even notice it."

When the woman heard the door open she smirked. "Oh, this one's much more interesting."

* * *

A/N: I had to put that omake there, because I feel bad that I didn't post gokudera's time with the woman.

anyways please RxR it won't hurt to write a few words...


	7. Trip to the Fortune Teller part 5

A/N: I know that I am incredibly late in posting this chapter...But i do have a reason/s...

1st: My computer caught a virus...so I've been using my iTouch to read fanfics

2nd: I have too many reports and projects to cram...err submit

anyways thank you for the faves and story alerts! :)

thank you for the reviews: **KairiHanazawa18 **(haha. LOL I had fun writing that part), **stormypeach1396** (he can't help it...he's shocked -and in denial- XD) **Kichou** (lol if yamamoto dies gokudera'll be sad.), **XxAnimeFreak13xX** (thanks :D), **Twilight Emo Wind Goddess** (well you don't have to wait anymore, cause here's the next chap!), **Hatsuka-chan** (hahaha to think that limping would be the reason why gokudera will loose is too hilarious. and hibari is too -hot- scary...Even I would want to steal that fortune teller's job!), **KuroTsukiHime **(thanks oh it's hibari's turn here!), **SadisticPrincess13** (you don't have to wait anymore cause it's hibari's turn now!), **animebaka13** (well I can't really compile all the fortune stuff in one chapter because I have to wait for my friend's ideas and it's sort of hard to think...so yeah...oh and I also thought of making mukuro end up with chrome but then again, where's the fun in that), **xPrincessTheRipperx** (waahh me too! B26 ftw!), **kirika o7 **(well here's hibari's reaction now ;D)

disclaimer: i own nothing ;)

* * *

**Trip to the fortune teller part 5**

After deciding that he would not waste his time beating the idiot Herbivore Hibari decided to walk inside the room.

With a loud bang on the door Hibari decided to sit down and look at the woman and said "Talk."

"My, my, what a straight forward young man do you not want to ask me anything?" the woman asked.

"No. Just talk I don't really care either way."

"Really now, very well." The woman leaned back.

"I take it that you know your future lover's identity. Hmm?" Seeing the confused look that Hibari is giving her, she recoiled.

"Okay, so you don't know it yet. And here I thought that that cute young man already said it." The woman contemplated. Hibari raised an eyebrow. Who's the young man? Yamamoto?

"Fine. His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." The woman smirked when she saw Hibari's eyes widen.

Ha! So he did get his herbivore. Take that Pineapple!. Hibari may look stoic on the outside but he's pretty much partying on the inside.

Sensing Hibari's internal partying the woman decided to break the shocking news to him.

"However, it seems that you have competition young man. On occasions you engage in a threesome, if that's what you want call it. I think the other party's name is Rokudo Mukuro."

After hearing that, Hibari felt his insides turn, what the fuck? Why won't that pineapple herbivore leave them alone? And what is his future self thinking, allowing that herbivore to join with them too?

"Though, I didn't mention any of that to your lover, because it seems that he might faint if I said that too. He won't be able to handle the shocking news."

"..." 'No wonder he ran away from me when he got out.' Hibari mused.

"Okay...I will tell you what I told your lover. Or not." The woman smirked. "Well, mainly because I didn't really tell everything to him so I'll tell it to you. Stop using your handcuffs, you can use your tie too but I guess its okay since its kinkier. Do not moles-err fuck him before missions. Don't hesitate to fuck him even if he's tired, he likes it anyway. Just so you know, even if you don't like this Mukuro guy, it's so obvious that you still let him touch you for some unknown reason. And one word: LUBE. DO NOT FORGET TO USE IT. It's for the sake of your future lover." The woman panted after saying those things.

Hibari didn't know if he should be happy or pissed. So he decided to walk out of the room. When got outside he glared at Mukuro. Hard. If only looks could kill, Mukuro would be a pile of ashes right now.

Mukuro simply smirked at the skylark. "Oya, Hibari-kun it seems that you did not like your fortune." Hibari scoffed.

"Oh well, it's not like I believe in such a trivial thing like fortune telling." Mukuro opened the door and went in.

"Welcome. I take it that you want to hear what I said to the previous occupant, yes?" The woman, queried.

"Oya, you took the words right out of my mouth. Do not hesitate to tell me everything." Mukuro said a sly smile plastered on his face.

"Okay then I will tell you what I said. But do you not want to hear your fortune?"

"No. Because I do not believe in such things, I am an illusionist after all."

'What does that have to do with fortune telling?' the woman thought, mystified.

And so she told Mukuro everything, there are times that the illusionist laughed, but he smirked on most of the parts. 'This is going to be fun.'

* * *

The next day...

Surprisingly on the way to school, Gokudera didn't even try to pick a fight with Yamamoto. It's more like he's trying to ignore the man. And if you look closer on his face, there's a tint of pink adorning his cheeks.

Tsuna's worse though. Everytime he sees the prefect. First, he would blush. HARD. Then the next thing you know he'll run away as fast as he could while dragging his friends with him, away from the prefect, screaming bloody murder.

"Tsuna, if you keep acting like that Hibari's going to be mad you know." Yamamoto said, after the run. "ne, Gokudera?"

The bomber kept silent. That was unusual. He'd always disagree with everything he said and now he's silent. That is unnerving.

Yamamoto poked Gokudera's side. No response. He poked again. And again. And again. And still no response. And that's when he looked at Gokudera's eyes only to see...Green buttons. Wait, what?

"Tsuna! Gokudera's...eh?" Yamamoto turned to Tsuna only to see him missing with the bomber.

* * *

School's rooftop

"We're-pant- safe –pant- now, Gokudera-kun" Tsuna said, panting, to his pale-white storm guardian.

"Eh, Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto is not here anymore!" Tsuna shook Gokudera.

Gokudera was cut off from his reverie "Oh! I'm so very sorry tenth! It's just that-"

"It's okay Gokudera-kun, I know how you feel" Tsyna empathized

"Tenth, you know I think I will never look at Yamamoto the same way ever again." Gokudera said.

"Yeah, same here with Hibari-san." Tsuna admitted.

"Ara, it seems that the two of you have problems." A familiar voice interrupted.

"Maa...don't tease them." Another voice said.

Tsuna and Gokudera turned around only to see...

"Kyoko-chan! And Hana!" Tsuna said, startled. 'Don't tell me they heard everything..."

"Yes, we heard everything you idiot."

"How did you know?"

"It's written all over your face." Hana snickered

"Don't you dare insult the tenth!" Gokudera interjected

"Well let's forget all about that for the time being and focus on your problems first." Kyoko interrupted before things get nasty.

"Fine...now if I remember this all started when you knew your fortune, right?"

Both boys nodded, slowly.

"I think we should talk about this with the other girls. Do you agree, Kyoko?"

"No objections there. I guess I have to make a few calls first." Kyoko said as she excused herself to call.

"Now," Hana said as she turned to the boys. "I think that we should move to Sawada's place, you never know who might be listening."

"Huh, alright...wait a minute why at my place?"

"Well because no one would even dare eavesdrop there." Hana said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I still don't get it though..."

* * *

Sawada Residence...

"Thank you for informing me Kyoko-chan!" Nana said as she hung up the phone.

"My, my, it seems that my son is growing up. I have to update my photo album right away!"

"Well I guess even my brother is maturing now...Maman I think we should prepare 'that' right now." Bianchi said, smirking.

"Oh I guess you're right." Nana said smiling, with a dangerous glint on her eyes.

* * *

A/N: so...I have to say this...I don't know why but for some reason I am losing my interest in this fic now...so sorry for the crappy chapter.

To think that my exams are tomorrow yet here I am typing this fic. LOL

_anyways please review!_

oh and btw...even if it's super duper late should I write a valentine's day chap? to make up for my lateness...I feel so bad right now...and maybe...just maybe I might love this fic again.


	8. My mother's a fujoshi, WHAT?

A/N: Hello dear readers~ It's been months since I last updated, right? And with that, I'm very sorry. Writer's Block, I guess. Notice that I changed the summary of the story :D

Thanks for all the reviews, faves and alerts!

I own nothing!

* * *

My mother's a fujoshi, WHAT?

Tsuna will never be able to look at his mother the same way ever again. And he's sure that even his friend Gokudera would agree with him. Where did his sweet and naïve mother go? His mother that would befriend even the same person who snatched her wallet? Now standing in front of him is not his mother anymore but a hardcore fujoshi, and he's scared to death. Even Bianchi is scarier than before!

"Now Bianchi are you done preparing 'that' now?"

"Yes, Maman." And with that Nana turned to his son.

"Now Tsu-kun, Mama will teach you and Gokudera-kun everything about Boys Love." She turned to Kyoko and Hana "Did you girls bring your own materials?"

"YES!" they chorused together.

"Good. Now let's all head to the guest room."

* * *

~Guest Room~

The room that used to be a guest room now looked like a fujoshi paradise. It's now full of different mangas, doujins, posters, DVDs, Drama CDs and kinks.

What used to be a place for the bed is now a round table with six seats. Nana motioned for them all to take a seat while she closed the door. After taking a seat she turned to the boys who flinched in her gaze.

"Now, let the learning begin."

The two boys can only pray for their mental health and sanity.

~BL Mangas~

"Since you're both new to this we'll start first with a Shounen-ai manga." Kyoko pulled out a manga and Gokudera took it, scanning the pages.

"Well, this looks like bromance to me." He supplied before handing the manga for Tsuna to see.

"I agree with Gokudera-kun."

"Well that's because it's all fluff so it will somehow give you that feeling, but trust me when I say that it is on a different level, do not underestimate love." Bianchi said.

"Well let's get to the juicy one. Here." Hana now handed a yaoi manga to Gokudera.

Gokudera opened the manga expecting it to have a light content, imagine his surprise when he saw the two characters doing the _deed._

"H-H-How is that possible? Can _it_ even fit in _there_?" He asked incredulously.

"Well Gokudera-kun, yes it fits depending on how the dominant one stretches the submissive one." Nana explained, Tsuna stared at her dumbly not getting what she meant.

Kyoko, noticing Tsuna's confused look explained it to the brunet turning him into a complete stuttering mess.

"Now we'll be explaining to you two the terms commonly used in yaoi." Hana brought out a white board.

"Seme is for the dominant one, and uke which are you guys are the submissive ones in a relationship."

"WHAT? There's no way in hell that I'm the submissive one!" Gokudera yelled indignantly.

"Gokudera-kun, please calm down." Tsuna tried to comfort his friend, after all he already accepted him being an uke because he's dame-Tsuna.

Hana rolled her eyes, "Wanna test that out then?"

"Of course!" came the immediate reply.

"Admit that you like Yamamoto."

Gokudera paled. There's no way in hell he's going to do that!

Hana smirked at the bomber's silence. "Here let me explain, in you and that baseball jock's relationship you are the reactor and he clearly shows that he's the one in control. Why? Because you're the one that reacts to everything that he does while he merely laughs it off. Remember aggression is the defense mechanism for ukes. It's because you feel that if you act aggressively then your submissive status would be hidden." After that explanation, stunned green eyes met her brown ones.

Tsuna can only pity his friend that turned into a stone after hearing the explanation.

"Now on with the next set."

~Doujins~

"!" Tsuna screeched, snapping Gokudera out of his daze.

"What's the matter tenth?" he asked worriedly.

Tsuna shook his head before turning to his mother "Mom! Please explain this!" In his hands was an R-18 doujinshi of him, Hibari and Mukuro. Nana smiled at her son's antics.

"Well Tsu-kun, that's a threesome doujinshi of you, Kyoya-kun and Mukuro-kun."

Gokudera choked on air. His tenth, paired up with those bastards?

"I know that mom! But where did you get this?" Tsuna demanded.

"From Haru-chan!" His mom chirped.

Tsuna face-palmed, of course. That eccentric young woman is involved in their club, so he should've expected that.

"Nana-san I don't think this is helpful to Tsuna-kun and Gokudera-kun at all." Kyoko suddenly supplied earning grateful looks from the mentioned teens.

"Hmm, I guess you are right Kyoko-chan." Gokudera and Tsuna sighed in relief for this. "After all their semes can teach the basics to them themselves right?"

"Of course, Nana-san"

Gokudera and Tsuna felt like dying at that moment.

Bianchi cleared her throat, "So what do you think we should teach them?" Gokudera shot her a glare.

Hana pondered for a moment "How about we teach them the art of seduction?"

This made all the girls squeal and the two boys groan at their misfortune.

"Oh my, Tsu-kun this is where you should be grateful that you have girly features!" Nana cooed.

Tsuna felt like crying. One would expect that a mother would be someone that would encourage her son to do manly things, not _this_! But it seems that his mom made the common assumptions wrong. After all she is the wife of the Outside Advisor of the Vongola Mafia Famiglia so you can't expect her to be a normal housewife or for that matter a normal mother.

Before Tsuna could continue his thoughts about her mother being different from the other mothers, Gokudera nudged him softly.

"Tenth, I think we should get away from here as much as possible."

"I agree with you Gokudera-kun, but we need a distraction."

"I'm on it Tenth!" But before Gokudera can whip out his dynamites, Nana spoke up.

"Tsu-kun, Gokudera-kun there's no escape. The Girls and I are going to teach you the art of seduction. So prepare yourselves, because you have no choice but to obey us." Nana loomed over them, with the smirking girls backing her up.

This is definitely not good.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know it's short and crappy, considering the fact that I have not updated in a long time. But I will post the Valentine's special (or should I just post it on February?) and the next chapter on January 1st! :D

'til then, please Review!


End file.
